This disclosure relates to titanium components and, more particularly, to a method and article for obtaining improved adhesion of fatigue-prone components.
Titanium alloys are often used for a combination of high strength and relatively low weight compared to other alloys, such as steel. Titanium alloy components are often exposed to relatively harsh operating conditions, such as fatigue stresses or wear against other parts. For example, to improve resistance to fatigue, the titanium alloy component may be peened to provide a residual compressive surface zone that offsets applied fatigue tensile stresses. Alternately, to improve wear resistance, the titanium alloy component may be plated with a relatively hard material.
Peening and plating have been effective, respectively, for fatigue and wear resistance. However, for a combination of fatigue and wear conditions, peening and plating are incompatible. For instance, elevated temperatures are used in post-plating heat treating processes to improve adhesion between the titanium alloy and a plating material, but the heat treating relieves any residual compressive stress in the titanium alloy component from peening for improved fatigue resistance and thereby negates the beneficial effects of the peening.